PUREBLOODER
by Atlanta Sunshine
Summary: [SONGFIC].....Song about Hermione Granger, PUREBLOODER aka GOLDIGGER! Derived from song Goldigger by Kanye West and Jaime Foxx....I do not own Kanye West, Jaime Foxx or J.K. Rowling and her works!.....Preferably HGDM, but really any pairing...Please R&R..


PUREBLOODER

(GOLDIGGER)

ONESHOT

LUV F-K

* * *

**She take my money when I'm in need**

**Yea she's a witchin' bitch indeed**

**Oh she's a PUREBLOODER way over time**

**That curses me**

**(She takes my money)**

**Now I aint sayin she a PUREBLOODER (When I'm Need)**

**But she a messin' with a DEATH EATER**

**(She takes my money)**

**Now I aint sayin she a PUREBLOODER (When I'm need)**

**but she a messin' with a DEATH EATER**

**get down girl go ahead get down (On ur knees)**

**get down girl go ahead get down (On ur knees)**

**get down girl go ahead get down (On ur knees)**

**get down girl go ahead**

* * *

**Cutie the bomb**

**Met her at a wizard salon**

**With a baby louis vuitton**

**Under her underarm**

**She said I can tell you ROC**

**I can tell by ya charm**

**Far as girls you got a flock**

**I can tell by ya charm and ya arm mark**

**but I'm lookin for the one**

**have you seen her**

**My Elf told me that she have a ass like Rowena**

**Trina?, Hermione Granger!, four kids**

**An i gotta take all they bad ass to be wiz'ed**

**Ok get ya kids but then they got their friends**

**I flew up in the Nimb, they all got up In**

**We all went to Den and then I had to pay**

**If you fuckin with this witch then you betta be payed**

**You know why**

**It take too much to touch her**

**From what I heard she got a baby by Lust'a**

**My best friend say she use to fuck wit Viktor**

**I dont care what PUREBLOODERS think I still love her**

* * *

**(She takes my money)**

**Now I aint sayin she a PUREBLOODER (When I'm Need)**

**But she a messin' with a DEATH EATER**

**(She takes my money)**

**Now I aint sayin she a PUREBLOODER (When I'm need)**

**but she a messin' with a DEATH EATER**

**get down girl go ahead get down (On ur knees)**

**get down girl go ahead get down (On ur knees)**

**get down girl go ahead get down (On ur knees)**

**get down girl go ahead**

* * *

**18 years, 18 years**

**She got one of yo squibs got you for 18 years**

**I know one wiz payin child support for one of his squibs**

**His baby momma's broom and crib is bigger than his**

**You will see him in Hogsmeade Any Given Sunday**

**Win the Quidditch Cup and fly off in a Malfoy**

**She was spose to buy ya shorty WIZCO with ya money**

**She went to Madame Pomfrey got lypo with ya money**

**She walkin around lookin like Fleur Delacore with ya money**

**Should of got that insured got CHARMCO for ya moneeey**

**If you aint no mudblood holla We Want Prenup**

**WE WANT PRENUP!, Yeaah**

**It's something that you need to have**

**Cause when she leave yo ass she gone leave with half**

* * *

**18 years, 18 years**

**And on her 18th birthday he found out it wasn't his**

**(She takes my money)**

**Now I aint sayin she a PUREBLOODER (When I'm Need)**

**But she a messin' with a DEATH EATER**

**(She takes my money)**

**Now I aint sayin she a PUREBLOODER (When I'm need)**

**but she a messin' with a DEATH EATER**

**get down girl go ahead get down (On ur knees)**

**get down girl go ahead get down (On ur knees)**

**get down girl go ahead get down (On ur knees)**

**get down girl go ahead**

* * *

**Now I aint sayin you a PUREBLOODER you got needs**

**You dont want ya dude to smoke but he can't buy weed**

**You fly out to eat and he cant pay yall cant leave**

**There's cauldrons in the back, he gotta roll up his sleeves**

**But why yall magically washin watch him**

**He gone make it into a Nimb out of that Watson**

**He got that ambition baby look in his eyes**

**This week he spankin' whores next week it's the wives**

**So, charm yourself by his side**

**I know his dude's ballin but yea thats nice**

**And they gone keep owlin' and tryin**

**But you stay right girl**

**But when you get on he leave yo ass for a PURE girl**

**Get down girl go ahead get down**

**Get down girl go ahead get down**

**get down girl go ahead get down**

**get down girl go ahead**

**(lemme hear dat bak)**

* * *

**SONG- GOLDIGGER- KANYE WEST & JAIME FOXX**

**THANK YOU FOR READING NOW PLEASE REVIEW!...**

**LUV F-K**


End file.
